Daddy's Little Girl
by captainrogers
Summary: Tony Stark was thought of as selfish and rudely sarcastic. And he was. But he's always had a soft spot for the most important person in his life, his daughter, Haven Stark. She grew up fast, and he's afraid of losing her to someone else, someone who was a part of not only the Avengers, but his past also, someone his dad never shut up about.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is written with the purpose of getting to know Tony and Haven's relationship from when she was just a child. It includes some of the best times they had together, along with some of the most touching moments. I really wanted you guys to connect with them, and fall in love with how they interact.**

May 5th, 1994

"This is bullshit." Tony Stark whispered to his secretary Virginia Potts, or as she preferred to be called, Pepper. "It's my birthday and these douchebags are making me come in to ask if I want custody of some little girl that most likely is not my kid."

"Tony, they did the paternity test, she's yours." Pepper tried to explain calmly to her boss.

Tony opened the door to the courtroom for Pepper and himself. "I still say it was rigged." Pepper rolled her eyes and continued to walk with him to the table they were supposed to sit at. Pepper had convinced Tony to represent himself, hoping that once he saw the little girl he'd change his mind about not wanting to take her in, and she wouldn't have to deal with his lawyer trying to talk him out of it.

"Mr. Anthony Stark-" The judge started.

"Tony." Tony interrupted.

"Shut up." The judge continued. "A young girl was found a week prior to today in her home, which may I add was not a suitable environment for a child, without any adult supervision. She told the police officers that, and I quote, 'Mommy's not home,' and when the cops asked how long she'd been alone, the little girl said, and again I quote, 'A long time.' Mr. Stark, this girl is 3 years old, she doesn't have a name, and her mother ran off somewhere. You better tell me now, before I bring this girl out, whether you want the responsibility of taking care of her or not, because I will not have you breaking the heart of this poor girl more than it's already been broken."

Pepper eyed Tony with a solemn expression on her face. Tony was silent. He expected to come there and have the mother trying to claim the kid was his and she wanted child support. He expected to come there and tell the judge it wasn't his kid and something went wrong with the paternity test. He expected himself to try and deter the situation. What he didn't expect was to hear that this kid was basically homeless. She was unwanted, much like he was when he was a little boy. Tony didn't at all expect to be able to understand exactly what the girl was going through. And more than anything, Tony Stark felt bad, which was big for him because he never felt bad for anyone but himself. "Can I see her?"

The judge motioned to the bailiff. A few seconds later a little girl with dark hair, almost as dark as Tony's, and deep brown eyes, exactly like his, walked shyly into the courtroom. She spotted Tony and her eyes widened before she sprinted toward him. "Daddy!"

Tony was in shock as the little girl flew at him, but bent down and caught her in his arms without realizing his actions. He stood up with the girl in his arms and asked the judge how she knew him.

"A picture of you from a newspaper was sitting on her bedside table." The judge explained. "She said her mom yelled at her one day and pointed to it saying she was gonna end up alone just like her daddy. She kept it."

The little girl taped on Tony's shoulder to get his attention. "Today's my birthday." She whispered. For the first time in forever, Tony Stark genuinely smiled. "Is it? Well, guess what?" He whispered back.

"What?"

"It's my birthday too."

The child giggled and put both her hands over her mouth. Tony couldn't help himself and laughed with her. "Do you know what that means?" The girl shook her head. "We have to celebrate!"

Pepper was already being handed the custody papers. "Here, Tony." She slid them over to him. Tony quickly signed his name and got ready to leave with the little girl. "C'mon sweetheart-"

"Not so fast Mr. Stark." The judge spoke up. "I need to inform you that the little girl does need to be named and you need to set up appointments with a dentist and pediatrician."

"Ok, well Pepper, my secretary, will set up the appointments." Tony looked at the girl in his arms. "You don't have a name." His heart broke when she sadly shook her head and snuggled into his chest where she knew she'd be safe.

Safe.

"Haven." He said out loud. "Do you like that name baby doll? Haven?"

"HAVEN!" The little girl screamed.

Tony and Pepper laughed. "Well then Ms. Haven, would you like to go out for some pizza?"

"PIZZA!" She screamed again.

"PIZZA!" Tony screamed with her.

Five minutes later Pepper, Tony, and Haven were heading across the city to the best pizza place around.

-0-

"I bet I can eat my cookie faster than you can eat yours." Tony challenged his daughter.

"Nu uh!" Haven said. "I bet I can eat it so much faster than you daddy." And with that she stuffed as much of the cookie as she could in her mouth. Tony chewed his cookie longer than Haven so she'd win and acted as if he were upset when she gloated. But on the inside Tony was beyond happy. Haven had somehow won over Tony's heart.

Haven had easily become a huge part of both Tony and Pepper's lives in few months that she'd been living with them. Pepper treated Tony's daughter like her own, and he found himself stopping with dating and sleeping around with women and enjoying Pepper and Haven's company instead.

"Daddy I love you."

Tony melted, like he did every time Haven said those words to him. "I love you more."

"Noooooooo."

"Yeeeeeeeees."

"NOOOO."

"YEEEEEES."

"NO."

"YES."

Before Haven could say anything Tony tickled her. "Uncle!" Haven yelled. Tony stopped and just laughed at his daughter. _His daughter_, the girl who was his entire world. "What's your favorite holiday daddy?"

"I don't know. Why? What's yours?"

"I like all the holidays, but I think Christmas is mines and yours favorite."

"Christmas." Tony contemplated. Christmas time didn't hold any of the best memories Tony had of his childhood.

"I love Christmas daddy." She told him. "I love the lights and the snow, and making cookies and lots and lots of food. Momma never made the house pretty for Christmas; I only got to see the church look pretty. But I saw on TV some houses look pretty too."

"Did mommy ever make cookies and food for Christmas?"

"Well…no. But I saw on TV when mommy went out the stuffs people do."

Haven really knew how to break her father. Tony didn't have any great Christmases, but he'd make damn sure Haven had the best Christmases, birthdays, Easters, New Years', Fourth of Julys, and every other holiday he could think of.

"Why don't we go to the mall together tomorrow and pick out a gift for Pepper."

"You get gifts for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I get them for Pepper because she's an adult, and Santa and I split it for you because you're a kid."

Haven gave her father a confused look. "Santa is gonna visit me?"

"Of course baby doll, why wouldn't he?"

She lowered her head. "He only comes for the good girls and boys."

Tony's stomach dropped. "Hey," He made her look him in the eyes. "You are the best little girl ever, and if momma ever you different, she's wrong and she's the bad girl. Got that? Don't you _ever_ let _anyone_ tell you that you're worth less than you actually are. You're beautiful, nice, funny, smart, and _good_."

Haven hugged her daddy around his neck and snuggled close to him. "You are too daddy."

Tony smiled. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

Like every night after their dessert, Tony and Haven cleaned their mess and he picked her up in his arms and went into the elevator singing the whole way to her room, the same song every night. It was a song he came up with one day and that she fell in love with and always asked him to sing it. Surprisingly, Tony actually had an amazing voice.

"You think you're lost  
But you're not lost on your own  
You're not alone  
I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go."

Tony tucked her into bed before retiring to his for the night.

-0-

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Tony screamed. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Tony had called a whole team of decorating people to his home. "I need all of you to make this house look like a Christmas wonderland. My daughter better be amazed by the time I get back here or you don't get your money."

"Wait," One of the decorators asked. "How much are you paying us?"

"How's $1,000 each? All the stuff is already bought. The only thing I don't want you to do is decorate the tree, Haven said she really wanted to do that. Anyway, I'll be gone for almost the whole day, we're leaving at 8, come at 8:30, and make sure to be out of the house by 6, we should be back around 7, got all that?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone answered.

-0-

"So what are we getting Pepper?" Tony asked Haven, who he was carrying on his shoulders.

"I think we should all get matching onesies daddy."

Tony laughed. "You are so my daughter."

By the end of their shopping spree Tony and Haven had a ton of presents for Pepper, and Tony had already ordered presents for Haven and made sure they'd be sent to the house the night before Christmas.

It was only 5:30, so that meant Tony still had to kill another hour and a half before he could go home. "Want to go somewhere for dinner baby girl?" Haven loved when her daddy called her baby girl or baby doll. She shook her head to answer his question. "Where?"

They ended up going to a sports grill and splitting a burger, fries, basket of nachos, giant chocolate shake, and a brownie sundae. When the waitress came to give them the bill, after continuously flirting with Tony all night, she tried to hand him a card with her phone number on it. After seconds of Tony just staring at it, Haven leaned over the table and grabbed it. "He doesn't like to be handed things." The waitress snarled at the little girl. Haven threw the card down on the table, while Tony paid the bill and didn't leave a tip. He picked up his daughter and got ready to leave.

"Pepper and me is daddy's only girls." Haven stuck out her tongue and Tony laughed.

On their way home, Haven got Tony to have Happy, their driver, play Christmas music in the back. A lot of songs, unless they were 'Santa's Coming to Town', 'Jingle Bells', 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer', or 'Frosty the Snowman', Haven didn't know at all, so Tony would sing them and Haven would dance in her seat and sing the parts she knew.

They made perfect time, arriving at the house at a little after 7. Tony peaked inside the house to make sure everything was ready along with the back yard and front and put his hands over Haven's eyes. When she saw the house completely decorated she screamed and ran around giggling for a good half hour.

Not one part of the house was left undecorated. The front yard had Christmas trees, nutcrackers and snowmen all around the place, dressed and glowing. The front of the house had lights all over the place, and on the roof were reindeer and an empty sleigh, as if they were waiting for Santa to return from inside the house. The walkway was lined with giant candy canes and nutcrackers were on either side of the doors, as if guarding them.

Inside couldn't even be described. Haven especially loved that the entertainment center had been stocked with Christmas movies, books, and CD's. It was like a winter wonderland, and the only thing left undecorated was the Christmas tree that sat in the living room with the decorations in a bunch of bins beside it.

It was agreed that they wanted to wait and decorate it the next day with Pepper, which they did, allowing Haven to put the star on the top, and that night they fell asleep watching Frosty the Snowman.

-0-

Christmas Eve was celebrated with Tony, Pepper, Haven, and for a few hours Rhodey even came over. Pepper made cookie dough, while Tony and Haven got to use cookie cutters to make all kinds of shapes. They left out a few for Santa along with some milk.

That night Tony and Pepper set up all of Havens gifts and put each other's under the tree. Haven, having a dad that loved to spoil her, was given hundreds of gifts of course. And that morning she ran to wake up her daddy and Pepper at 6 in the morning, ready to see what Santa brought her.

Three hours were spent going through Haven's presents. Finally she got to open the one signed Daddy, and another signed Pepper. Tony had bought her a Guns 'N Roses, AC/DC, and Stevie Wonder album. From Pepper she got three tickets to see the Nutcracker ballet two days from then. When Haven found out ballet was dancing she immediately got over excited. Tony didn't really want to go see the ballet with Pepper and Haven, but if they really wanted to go, he'd suffer through it.

Tony and Pepper opened their gifts for each other, with Haven in Tony's lap and Pepper across from them.

Pepper's first gift was signed from Haven and Tony. "You got us matching onesies?!" She laughed when she opened the first one. "Oh my god, I love them you guys!" Haven was satisfied with herself for picking out something Pepper seemed to love. The next gift was also signed from Haven and Tony. "Oh my goodness…Haven, Tony, I-I love it." She held up an oval locket with diamonds covering the front.

"Look inside Pepper!" Haven told her.

Pepper did as told and when she did she gasped and tears filled her eyes. Inside on the right side was a tiny picture of her, Tony and Haven at the beach all dressed in white, and on the left side was another tiny picture of them all making funny faces at a charity event they'd gone to.

"Now you'll always have us close to your heart, no matter where you are, or how far apart we may be from you." Tony said softly.

"It's beautiful, and amazing. Thank you guys."

-0-

That night Tony sang his song to Haven and brought her to her room after a long day. He was in the middle of tucking her in as she grasped onto her new teddy bear she'd gotten that day. "So baby girl, what was your favorite gift?"

Haven was silent for a few moments before surprising Tony by jumping into his arms. "You." She whispered in his ear.

Everyone knows Tony's father was never a very affectionate one. To be told that he was someone's favorite gift, to feel loved, to be able to share a bond with someone, to feel like he had a family, was a big deal.

Tony continued hugging his daughter, not able to let her go. "You will always be my favorite gift Haven Tonya Stark." With those words said, Tony picked up his daughter and her teddy bear and carried them to his room, laying her down on next to him and falling asleep with the only person he truly loved and the only person who truly loved him back.

-0-

At the age of 8, Tony's daughter was practically begging to be signed up for dance classes. No, scratch that, she was begging.

"DADDY PLEASE!" Haven was on her knees, her hands together as if she were praying. "PLEASE SIGN ME UP FOR BALLET! PLEASE!"

Tony huffed and pulled her up off the floor. "I told you I'd think about it baby doll." The truth was, Tony had become so accustomed to hanging out with his daughter in their lab, listening to music and joking while Tony worked on his machines, he was afraid if she joined any activities she wouldn't have time to hang out with him. It was pretty pathetic he knew, but it'd been that way for 5 years now, he didn't want things to change.

In all honesty, 5 years went by too fast. In those past years a lot had happened. They'd found out that Haven had acquired her father's smarts and at the age off four her speech was amazing for her age. Tony decided to homeschool her until high school due to the excessive speed she was able to learn at. On an academic level, she was as smart as any senior in high school.

Also, over the past few years, Pepper constantly took Haven to ballets and Broadway shows with tons of dancing. For a whole year now Haven had been begging to join a ballet class.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal." Tony decided. "If I sign you up for ballet, you have to take the self-defense classes with Rhodey." Haven screamed and immediately agreed.

That was another thing that had been becoming a problem. Rhodey had started getting Tony really nervous about children safety. Rhodey had been trying to convince him to make Haven take them for her own good, just in case she needed it, especially because Tony was an extremely wealthy guy who made weapons for the military. Haven was in her girly stage, which Tony didn't like all that much but he knew it would only last a couple months, so of course she said fighting was for boys and she didn't want to do it. Now that Tony was finally able to convince her, he felt much better.

-0-

"Mr. Stark, I wanted to talk to you about your daughter-" Ms. Stephany, Haven's dance teacher, spoke to Tony.

"Look, Haven is just a kid, so I don't want to hear she's not good or something, you're supposed to teach her how to dance; it's a dance class." Tony said lowly.

"Oh no." The dance teacher said. "Actually, it's quite the contrary…she's amazing, I was going to ask you if she'd had any past experience in dancing."

"No." Tony mumbled.

"Well, she dances like she does. She has a lot of potential…"

On the way home Tony asked Haven how her dance class went.

"Ms. Stephany said I'm really good and worked with me a lot." She seemed sad.

"So why do you look so upset baby girl?"

Haven shrugged and no one spoke for a couple minutes. "Daddy, am I not pretty?" Tony almost slammed on his brakes.

"What?!" He asked. "Who said otherwise? No, sweetheart, hello, you look like me, we're gorgeous!" Haven giggled at him. "Who told you that you weren't pretty Haven?"

"Nobody." Haven answered. "It's just that…all the girls didn't want to talk to me today. They all whispered about me thinking I couldn't hear, but I could. They don't like me. So I thought maybe it's because I'm not pretty."

Tony felt anger boil inside of him. "Baby girl, those girls are mean. And if they keep their shit up, they're gonna turn out to be those annoying girls in high school that think everyone likes them even though everyone wants to throw them off a cliff. Now, either they're really insecure, jealous – which they should be –, or both."

"I don't know."

"If they keep it up, you tell me, ok?" He reached out and grabbed his daughter's hand, steering the car with his other hand. "I'll have a little word with their parents if they continue being rude. And if they ever say anything mean to you, all you have to do is smile and walk away, pisses them off every time. If they keep going just say, 'You need to watch yourself'. And if they keep it going tell them you're done talking to them and turn away. Have some discipline, kill them with kindness at first, and if they don't stop it you do. Discipline, baby girl."

"Like Rhodey always says? Handle it like a marine?"

"Exactly. Handle it like a marine."

-0-

"Tony she needs friends, teenagers need friends! She's 13, she needs a best friend, someone she can talk to, tell personal things to, and share secrets with." Pepper was trying to talk Tony into putting Haven into a camp to make friends over the summer.

"She doesn't need a best friend Pepper! I'm her best friend!" Tony was beyond annoyed. _He_ was Haven's best friend. They shared everything together; Haven didn't need anyone but him and Pepper.

"Just, try it. If she doesn't like it take her out."

And that's how Haven's first friendship completely went to shit.

The first day of the camp Haven met a girl named Amy. Amy was a popular girl at the camp, however Haven didn't know that Amy was actually really mean, her and her friends, Hanna and Jen. All three of them 'befriended' Haven and came over all the time for two weeks straight. Personally, Tony thought the three girls were rude, never out right, but he could smell evil on them.

One Saturday, the annoying brats came over to use the pool. The whole time they kept making Haven go in and out to get them drinks and food and floats and everything else they wanted. Even Pepper saw the girls were taking advantage of Haven. Tony was easily becoming angered.

However, it wasn't them making Haven bring them everything, or them making Haven pay for everything whenever they hung out, or them making Haven feel unwelcome in conversations that annoyed him. No, the thing that really set him off is when he walked outside to tell Haven about her dance classes and he heard the Amy girl tell Haven she needed to lose some weight, and should stop eating so much. Next thing he knew Tony saw red.

He was so close to telling those girls to get the fuck out of his house when one of the girls commented on him. "And while you're at it, tell your dad he needs to calm the hell down sometimes, he's rude."

"Excuse the fuck out of you." Haven stood up and got out of the hot tub. "You can talk all the shit you want about _me_, you can insult _me_, hell, you can call _me_ whatever you want. But you will _not_ bring my dad into this. You think _he's_ rude? Well then how about this? Why don't you three skinny ass twigs get the fuck out of my house before I have Jarvis turn the heat up to 300 degrees in there and cook your asses? Not that you have much meat to cook, considering you're all skin and bones. News flash, guys don't find it attractive when you have the figure an 8 year old boy. So grow up and shut up. You all talk shit about each other and then act like best friends. And for future reference, bitches get stitches, take that into account _before_ you hit high school and start shit with people. Bye sluts."

Haven walked away and didn't see her dad till she was right in front of him. "Bitches get stitches?" He laughed.

She shrugged. "Not my best, but…"

"No, I liked it." Tony led his daughter inside and hugged her. "Sorry baby doll."

"Fuck them." She shrugged. "I don't need them as friends."

"Oh, I'm not saying sorry you lost them, I hated them, no fuck them. I'm saying sorry you suck at picking friends."

Haven shoved him and laughed. "I don't suck at it, I've got you."

"Yeah but I kind of made you and signed the custody papers that day, so technically I'm the one who initiated this friendship."

"Sorry I dumped you for two weeks for them." Haven hugged her dad again.

"You can't dump me, I'm your dad." Tony smiled. "And I don't get dumped asshole, I do the dumping. By the way, I'm punishing you for saying bad words."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I'm just trying to look like a good dad; you know, disciplining my kid and all."

Haven rolled her eyes but laughed. "You are a good dad. Look how I'm turning out. I'm like a young girl clone of you."

"Well then you're perfect." Tony laughed with her. "Come on, you're gonna come have lunch with your real best friend."

-0-

When Haven was only 15 years old she was accepted into one of the finest art schools in California. By the middle of her freshman year she was known as the best performer in school. Haven was in the drama, music, and dance clubs. For every school play, she was either the lead role or at the very least a big role. And Tony was beyond proud to call her his daughter; he would've been proud even if she wasn't extremely talented, but the fact that she was enjoying and was good at what she did made him glow with pride.

"DADDY!" Tony knew what was going to happen before it even did. Haven only called her daddy when she wanted something, given she never wanted anything big(he tried not to spoil her, and she tried not to act spoiled), but she only ever called him dad, daddio, padre, father(to be annoying), and on occasion Tony(again to be annoying).

"I have no money!" Tony answered jokingly.

"Says the billionaire." Haven smirked as she walked into the kitchen. "I wanted to ask you for a huge favor."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Go on a date with Pepper."

Tony almost choked on air. "WHAT!?"

"C'mon dad!" Haven whined. "I see the way you two look at each other while the other isn't looking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Haven. This conversation is over. It's late, go to bed." He started to walk away when Haven jumped onto his back. "HAVEN!"

"YOU HAVE TO GO OUT, PLEEEEEASE!" Haven screamed in his ear.

"JESUS, HAVEN GET OFF!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE!" She had her forearm against his carotid artery, slowly choking him. If he timed it right, he had a few seconds before he passed out, and there was only one way to get out of the situation. Tony was starting to regret letting Rhodey, a trained marine, teach her self-defense.

"I'LL DO IT. NOW LET GO." Haven stuck out her pinky and made him pinky swear he would do it, something Tony knew he couldn't break. She seemed satisfied and jumped off his back. Tony sucked in air like immediately and fell dramatically to the floor.

"Oh I didn't push that hard, get up old man." Haven laughed and sat on the floor next to him. "I just want you to be happy, and Pepper seems to make you happy."

"Baby doll, I am happy, I have you." Tony hugged her. "I know that ever since I got back from being kidnapped by those douche terrorists-"

"Douche terrorists?"

"Be quiet, I'll insult them the way I want. Anyways, I know ever since you've been trying to find ways to appease me more than you used to."

"You almost died daddy." Haven's voice cracked and Tony knew she was about to cry. "You were missing for three months, everyone thought you were gone. I just want to make sure that you have someone besides me when I'm gone."

"Hey, I won't let that happen." Tony said in a serious tone.

Haven smiled softly. "I meant when I go off to college, but that too."

"And what about you little girl, you need someone for when I'm gone."

"I'm still young; you however are getting pretty old. And I like Pepper."

Tony laughed. "So do I baby girl. So do I."

-0-

The next morning was spent planning out exactly how Tony was going to get Pepper to go on a date with him. It wouldn't be easy, considering Pepper wasn't really one for mixing business with pleasure, but Tony and Haven figured they could handle it.

"Ready?" Haven was dialing Pepper's number. "You've got this dad."

"Yeah, sure." Tony wasn't used to feeling so nervous. Not many things made him feel this way, only important things, like something concerning Haven. But this just made the list.

"Haven?" Pepper's voice sounded over the home phone. Tony always used his work phone to call her, so it wasn't a surprise that Pepper thought it was Haven.

"Pepper, hey it's actually Tony." His voice even sounded nervous. Shit, this wasn't looking good. "I was calling to ask you for something really important."

"Oh Tony! Did you need me to watch Haven or something."

"Uh no, actually we're having this family game night thing, so we need you to come over."

"Family game night? But I'm not part of the family."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You've been with us for so many years, you're like a mother to Haven and…you're uh…important…to me." Haven squealed.

"Tony…that's so sweet." There was a pause and Tony panicked. What if she didn't like him back and thought this was really awkward and quit? "You know what, I had plans, but I'll cancel and be over in twenty minutes."

"Perfect! See you then!"

"Bye Tony."

The second Pepper hung up Tony and Haven screamed and whooped and hollered.

-0-

Pepper was over in exactly the amount of time she said. Jarvis was on Haven's team for games and Pepper was on Tony's.

The whole night was spent playing a bunch of game, in which they made sure Jarvis was able to also, and claiming Jarvis and Haven were technically cheating because Jarvis was a computer program and knew everything.

By one in the morning Haven decided it was time to give her father and Pepper alone time so he could make his move.

The minute Haven left was the minute Tony's nerves started up again. He kept talking himself in and out of it, and ended up just outright telling Pepper his feelings for her.

"I like you." Tony blurted. He face palmed and shook his head while Pepper just looked confused.

"You what?"

Tony took a deep breathe like Haven told him to, and just like they practiced, he told her exactly how he felt. "When you walked into my office that day and asked for a job, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. And it scared me. Along with beauty, you had the smarts, and an amazing personality. And it scared me even more. Most of the women I'd been with were nothing like you, they didn't make me feel the way you do. I didn't know that along with hiring an outstanding woman, I'd be hiring someone who would soon become my best friend. And like every cheesy love story, I feel in love with my best friend. But I was young, and I was stupid, and I knew that I'd never be good enough, so I tried to make you despise me by sleeping around for those two years before Haven came into our lives. I didn't want to fall in love, because I knew I'd fuck it up really bad. When Haven came around, you never treated her any different than a mother would treat her own child, and I thank you _so_ much for that. She needed someone to be able to talk about girl things with, ask questions to that I couldn't answer, teach her how to do things I never could help her with. And for those three months in captivity, you held her together…and I got to thinking in that time…I don't want to die one day without you at least knowing how I feel. I love you. And I can finally admit it and tell you that if you feel the same and we start something, I'll try my hardest not to screw up, and to treat you like you deserve to be treated every day that we're together…And if you don't feel the same way, I'm sorry for making this awkward and please disregard everything I just said."

Pepper didn't speak for several moments, which made Tony believe she didn't feel the same at all and he completely just fucked up their entire relationship. But when she kissed him the next moment, all those thoughts drifted away, and the same feeling he got when he was given full custody of Haven, the feeling of warmth and love and happiness, came rushing back. Because when he was given Haven, he was not only given a daughter, but a family. And as he was given Pepper, that family extended, and Pepper was moved from a motherly figure, to a step mother.

-0-

It hadn't felt like 15 years had passed by what so ever. So much had happened in that time. Tony and Pepper were engaged (for a few months now) and decided to get married in a little over a year because Tony wanted everything to be perfect for her. Haven was accepted into the finest college of the arts in California, where she would stay in the house that the Stark's owned there and study dance and drama, while Tony and Pepper were moved into Stark Tower in New York. Pepper legally adopted Haven after only a month of Tony and her dating, and Haven was anything but upset, she loved Pepper and was excited that her dad was in love with his best friend and her role model. And hey, Tony Stark had come out and said he was Iron Man.

When news came that Haven had been accepted to the college in California, Tony was ready to follow her. But both Haven and Pepper knew that Haven needed to do this on her own. And Haven wanted Pepper and her dad to focus on the wedding while she focused on working on her dreams. Tony was heartbroken at first; his baby girl had grown up way too quickly. But even he knew it wasn't going to be like this forever. Haven would have to grow up. She'd find a man who would love her and treat her right (he better), she'd find a job, settle down somewhere hopefully not too far from him, and she'd be happy, and he'd be happy.

On the day Haven was set to leave, everyone she loved and admired her whole life was there. Rhodey, Pepper, Chuck and Danny (two marines who helped Rhodey train her), and Tony stood with her at the gates of hell (or the airplane she was supposed to board) and started to say their goodbyes.

"You call and tell me if any boys are giving you trouble ok?" Rhodey smiled at her. She laughed and hugged him before agreeing. She'd miss Rhodey; he was like an uncle to her. Rhodey taught her everything she knew about being a marine; he trained her, helped her, and kicked her down to build her up. He taught her that discipline is you're greatest advantage, and to handle any situation like a marine.

"We've got your back kid." Chuck hugged her.

"Yeah, you just say the word." Danny embraced her also before the three marines playfully saluted her and she did back.

"Semper Fi!" She said.

"Oorah!" They replied.

Pepper was next. "You're gonna do great sweetheart. Don't forget you can visit, call, video chat us, or contact Jarvis if you need anything at any time."

Haven smiled sadly. "I'm gonna miss you Pepper. You'll always be my mother, even if it's not by blood." She whispered while hugging her. Pepper broke and started crying into her shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you so much Haven."

Pepper was harder to say goodbye to. She'd been there for things her father couldn't handle. She'd been there to show Haven how to use a tampon, how to handle boys, how to do make-up and hair, how to act more girly. Pepper had been the one to go shopping with Haven and help pick out her clothes and accessories; she'd been the one to buy her birth control when her periods got out of control, she was there those three months her dad couldn't be, she held Haven together. Pepper was more of a mother to her than her actual mother. In Haven's mind, Pepper was her mother.

Pepper might have been harder to say goodbye to then Rhodey, Chuck and Danny, but the next person was the hardest.

Tony.

"I wrote this for you because I knew I wouldn't be able to talk, so read it on the plane or when you get to California." Tony handed Haven an envelope and she laughed.

"We never were that different from each other." She handed him an envelope also and smiled.

Tony's tears were definitely noticeable, as were Haven's. "They're gonna be so lucky to have you baby doll. I know I am."

Haven's smile dropped and the tears fell from her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you daddy."

"I'm gonna miss you too baby girl." He pulled her into a hug and cried. It wasn't until five minutes later that Tony let go and dug in his pocket for something. It was almost the same locket Pepper had. She opened it and cried harder. On the left was the first picture her and her dad took together, at the pizza place they went to right after Tony signed the custody papers. They both wore fake shocked faces, Haven's hand under Tony's chin. On the left was the last picture they took together. It was at her graduation party and they were in the same position, something Haven hadn't even noticed till now.

Haven couldn't even speak. She just hugged Tony again and cried.

"I love you Haven Tonya Stark. And I am _so_ proud of you."

"I love you daddy. And I'm proud of you too."

-0-

Tony ripped open the letter right when he got into the car with Pepper.

_Dear Dad,_

_For 15 years you were my best friend, my movie buddy, my biggest inspiration and role model, my shoulder to cry on, my everything. You're the most important person in my life; you never treated me like I was below you because you were the parent, we were always equals. You taught me to stand up and believe in myself, you taught me that crying isn't showing weakness, it's letting out pain. You taught me that when everyone else in the world is against me, you'll still be there, whether I'm right or wrong. You've given me the childhood I knew you had always wanted and felt I deserved, and I am forever grateful. You took me in when mom left me. And you never hesitated when it came to your baby girl. To say that I don't admire you is a lie. Some people may find that crazy, given that you're sarcastic and sometimes it comes off as rude (although not to me). But they don't know you; they don't know Tony Stark, they only know Iron Man, and that behind Iron Man's many jokes is pain and sadness. I admire you as a person, as a superhero, as a dad. And I'll always love you, no matter the distance between us. And just so you know, you haven't gotten rid of me; you better believe I'll be calling and visiting whenever I can._

_I love you,_

_Baby girl_

Pepper laid her head on Tony's shoulder and read the letter out loud. "You're a good dad Tony…you did good."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yeah…I did."

-0-

On a plane to California, first class of course (Tony would allow no less), Haven sat with no one in her row, an open letter in her hands.

_Haven,_

_ I never told you the reasoning for your name. So here it is._

_ When you first saw me in that court house, you ran straight up to me screaming daddy. I had no clue what I was doing, but I bent down and caught you right as you jumped into my arms. You snuggled right into my chest, as if it were the safest place in the world. That was the first word that came to mind._

_ Safe._

_ Now of course I'd never name you that, so I went with the next word that came to mind._

_ Haven._

_ I thought it was beautiful. And apparently so did you. All it took was seconds to fall in love with that little girl in my arms. And as you leave today you'll be leaving my arms…as a strong and grown woman. I've never been prouder of anyone in my entire life._

_ Obviously you're middle name, Tonya, is after me. So now you'll always have a part of me._

_ I'm gonna miss you beyond repair. These past 15 years have been a rollercoaster, but we've managed to get through it. There have been some rough times…But I wouldn't change a single moment._

_ And finally, I never got to say thank you. You brought me joy, and you've given me what I've always wanted. Family._

_ And just so you know, you haven't gotten rid of me; you better believe I'll be calling and visiting whenever I can._

_Love you always,_

_Dad_

_P.S. You'll always be my baby girl._

Haven pulled out her phone and started a new text.

'We really aren't that different are we? Miss you dad, love you.'

She waited for a reply before getting ready for a nap.

'Not at all! Love you Haven, miss you too.'


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

"WE HAVE EXACTLY TWO HOURS PEOPLE LET'S GO!" Tony yelled through Stark tower. In the last 4 years, so many things have gone down, including the attack on New York and the assembling of the group now known as The Avengers. It was a group which Tony was now happily a part of. The people in it included assassins Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Iron Man (Tony Stark), Captain America the super soldier (Steve Rogers), the Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner), and the Norse god, Thor. Shortly after the attack all the Avengers ended up moving into Stark tower, figuring it'd be convenient, which it was.

"So remind me again why we're doing all of this?" Bruce Banner asked to no one in particular as he finished straightening up the living room. Tony had all the Avengers up at eight that morning, except for Steve, who was up earlier in the gym. They were all given a list of specific things that had to be done by two that afternoon. Rhodey showed up at around 11 to help.

"A very special person is moving back here today." Rhodey smiled like he was hiding something.

"Back?" Steve questioned. "Who is it?"

"To-"

"SHE'S EARLY!" Tony ran into the living room screaming. "SHIT! GET EVERYONE IN HERE NOW! PEPPER SHE'S EARLY!"

"It is a lady?" Thor asked.

"I've never seen Stark like this." Clint commented.

"No one means this much to him." Rhodey said.

"Who is she?" Natasha repeated Steve's previous question.

"Her name is Haven. She's-"

Once again Rhodey was interrupted, this time by Jarvis. "Sir, she's on her way up in the elevator."

"HERE!" Rhodes dropped the pillow he was holding and ran toward the elevator.

"I HAVE TO GET HER GIFT, WAIT!" Tony ran the opposite direction while the rest of the Avengers stood there confused.

"I guess we'll find out who this chic is now then." Clint shrugged and they all moved to the elevator.

The elevator opened seconds later to reveal a beautiful dark haired girl dressed in black shorts, a white dress shirt and tan heels with hair that fell wavy and between her hips and waist.

"Holy shit." Clint mumbled and was given a swift slap to the back of the head by Natasha.

The girl lit up when she saw Rhodey at the elevator and screamed.

"HAVEN!"

"RHODES!" Haven yelled back. "Permission to hug!?"

"Permission granted!" And with that she jumped into Rhodey's awaiting arms. "How've you been kid?!" Rhodes laughed and set her down.

"Better than ever Colonel." She smiled, not seeming to notice the group behind the marine.

"HAVEEEEEEN!" Pepper Potts came bounding down the hallway as fast as she could in her heels.

Haven and Pepper embraced for what seemed like hours but really it was only a few seconds. "We've missed you so much! How've you been?"

"Since we last talked about five hours ago? Very good, thanks." Pepper rolled her eyes at the young girl but smiled none the less. "Your sarcasm hasn't worn off a bit. Should I be surprised or relieved?"

"Yes." Was Haven's only reply before another scream filled the halls.

"BABYGIRL!"

"AHHHH!" Haven screamed in delight as Tony picked her up and swung her around.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so fucking much you don't even understand!" Tony exclaimed. "You should see what I've been working on for the past couple of months. I've made a bunch more Iron Man suits, it's crazy. _And_ I've updated the software on Jarvis's mainframe; he controls _everything_ in the building now, like back in California. Oh! And I had a dance studio built for you on your floor, it's amazing, you're gonna love it! And tonight we're going to that diner we used to always go to-"

"Ricky's!" Haven smiled.

"Yeah that one! And I also had sound proof walls and a crazy stereo system put in your studio, because I know you get up in the middle of the night to practice, and…" Tony slowed down now, realizing he had nothing more to really say. "I've missed you a lot baby doll."

Haven hugged him tightly. "I've missed you too."

Clint waited a few seconds before interrupted Tony and Haven's little moment. "So…who's she?" Clint was met with four smacks to the back and sides of his head from each Avenger excluding Tony.

"Ow, OW, OW, OOOW!" He yelled with each hit.

Haven laughed and unlocked her arms from around Tony. "I'm Haven Stark, nice to meet all of you. I assume you're all a part of the Avengers initiative," Tony cleared his throat, "Which I know nothing about."

Thor laughed at the girl. "We are indeed the Avengers Lady Haven."

"Lady Haven? Ok, you must be Thor, the Norse god, right?"

"I am!" He took her hand and bent down to kiss it, which surprised her a lot. "It is a pleasure to meet someone of such importance to the man of iron."

"Well I would hope I'm important." Haven laughed and turned to the two assassins. "Haven." She stuck out her hand to meet theirs.

"Clint Barton."

"Natasha Romanoff. It's nice to meet you."

Bruce shyly shook her hand and introduced himself. "So you're my dad's 'science bro'. It's nice to officially me you."

"DAD!?" The Avengers screamed.

"He's you're father?!"

"You're his daughter?!"

"She's your daughter?!"

"You _have_ a daughter?!"

"So I'm guessing he didn't mention me?" Haven looked at her dad who smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't want SHIELD finding out about you, or anyone else for that matter. It would put you in a dangerous position; I didn't want you to get hurt. I was only protecting you." Tony explained.

Haven just smirked. "Just for that, you're buying me McDonald's tomorrow."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Five minutes here, and you're already blackmailing me. Baby doll, you know you can't have fast food; you're on a strict diet-" Tony burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, that sounded so stupid, of course I'll buy you McDonalds tomorrow."

"You better." Haven finished the conversation before turning back to the final Avenger. And everything about him made her want to faint. Haven had seen and met a lot of guys, guys that she was never really interested in because she was very picky when it came to them, but this man had everything on her list of wants in a potential boyfriend. Of course, this only made her extremely nervous and barely able to speak.

"Steve Rogers." He held out his hand for her and she had to pause her staring to shake it. _Even his hands seem perfect, how?_ She thought. But like every other guy Haven was even partially interested in, he had to pass the personality test. After all, looks were nothing compared to personality.

"Ok so I've got our entire day planned out tomorrow Haven!" Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "I'll tell you all about it, but first you have to open your gift."

"Dad you didn't need to get me anything!" Haven's full attention now was back on Tony and she wasn't surprised that he bought her a present. "You do this every time I come to visit."

"Yeah which isn't often, and besides, this time you're permanently here, so think of it as a welcoming gift!"

Haven laughed at her dad and took the little box he was holding in front of her. Her jaw dropped when she opened it. "YOU BOUGHT ME A CAR?!" She screamed. "You little slut." And with that she jumped into the elevator, bouncing up and down in excitement. Tony laughed out loud at his daughter and got into the elevator with her. They stood there for a while staring at everyone outside the doors. "Are you coming or…?" Haven trailed off. Everyone shrugged and stepped into the elevator, which luckily was big enough for all of them.

As soon as the doors opened Haven was running toward the garage while holding the keys and her heels. A loud scream was heard by everyone. They entered the garage to see Haven laying on her stomach on the hood a white Audi R8, her arms spread out. "THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Damn I'm good." Tony stated more to himself and Haven.

"When are you gonna buy _us_ cars?" Clint asked. Once again four hands were heard connecting to the back of the man's head along with four loud 'ow''s from Hawkeye.

"I figured with you having to go to work almost every day and not liking the subway and I don't trust taxi's and I _know_ you hate being driven around in a limo by Happy…you'd probably want your own car. And you've always loved this one so…"

Haven got up and hugged Tony's waist. "Thank you." She mumbled to him.

The Avengers watched the exchange, shocked by Tony's change in demeanor in front of this girl. He acted like he didn't have a care in the world while with her.

"Why is he so…?" Natasha couldn't even think of a word to describe him at the moment.

Pepper wore a huge smile. "C'mon, let's leave them alone for a while; I'll tell you guys the whole story."


	3. Chapter 3

"So when do you start work?" Tony asked his daughter from straight across the table. They were now at Ricky's Diner, along with Pepper, Rhodey, and all the Avengers.

"Next week. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I work at the studio from 8 to 12 and then I have rehearsals from 2 to 5. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays I go to the studio from 8 to 10, rehearsals are from 11 to 2, and back to the studio from 4 to 6. And I have Sundays off." Haven explained.

"Perfect, Sundays are our day then." Tony reached across the table and fist bumped his daughter.

"What do you do?" Natasha asked.

"I'm a professional stripper." Haven answered with a completely straight face. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey on the other hand burst out laughing. All the Avengers looked shocked, except for Thor who didn't understand what she meant. Haven giggled at their expressions. "Kidding! I'm a dancer, I teach kids at a dance studio that I used to go to when I started, and I start working with a theater next week, they perform all around New York and sometimes out of the state."

"She's _amazing_." Rhodey commented.

"Beyond amazing." Pepper smiled with pride. "She's ranked one of the top dancers in the nation. People pay a lot of money to have their kids be taught by her."

"That's awesome. What style of dance do you teach?" Steve asked Haven.

"I teach jazz, hip hop, ballet and contemporary, but I can do more."

"What's your favorite?" Clint asked.

"I love teaching contemporary, and I love swing dancing."

"You swing dance?" Steve's face was one of pure shock. _People still do that? _He thought.

"Yeah, dad got me into it." Everyone's eyes shifted to Tony, while Tony's went to his daughter. "You really had to tell them that?" He sighed. Haven stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Since when do you dance?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, Tony can dance." Pepper laughed. "He just doesn't show off like he does with everything else."

"Yeah, because dancing is Haven's thing, not mine."

"I'm better anyways." Haven smirked and ducked as Tony sent a fry hurdling toward her head.

"_Moving on_." Tony stated. "When's your first show?"

"I don't know yet, they said they'd brief me on stuff when I started. And after tonight I have to limit myself on junk food and get back to working out. I've kind of been slacking after graduation."

"Ok so I'll put together your meal plan like we did before college." Pepper intervened. "And I'm sure Steve will let you use the gym on his level."

Steve nodded and gave Haven a warm smile, causing Haven to slightly blush. "That sounds good." She smiled.

"You still need to work out, even though you dance like 20 hours a day?" Bruce questioned, thinking about how unhealthy it seemed to push your body that much.

"It's 8 to 10 hours, but I take breaks and when I'm teaching I'm not dancing most of the time unless I'm making new choreography or demonstrating for a student. So I have to work out in order for my body to get used to the training again. And when I take my weeks off for like Christmas and Thanksgiving and stuff I have to work out even more so my training schedule stays consistent."

"Which is something you haven't been doing." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, and it's really bad but I'll start tomorrow, it'll be fine if I start with an hour and work up to three during the week."

"That's still a lot to put your body through." Steve said.

"After a while your body gets used to it. And have you seen the shit body builders do to keep their shape."

"Oh sweetheart!" Pepper exclaimed. "Have you talked to Chance?"

"Yeah he'll be in New York in a couple days."

"You're friend?" Natasha asked, genuinely curious.

"He's my lover." Haven replied jokingly. "My gay lover, but none the less my lover."

"Wait…I'm confused. What do you mean?"

"He's as gay as you get; full on anti-women parts, and he's my best friend. We've been dance partners since we started college together." She pulled out her phone and showed everyone the home screen. It was her and a tall light-skinned black guy with tattoos all up and down his arms, and a curly fohawk; she was on his back in sweatpants and a tank top matching his. You would _never_ guess he was gay; he just didn't fit the profile.

"Chance is probably the most respectable guy next to Captain 40's that I know." Tony commented.

Steve looked at Tony. "I don't whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."

"I say take it as a compliment." Haven told him. "Not many people know the meaning of chivalry these days; you're one of the few decent men left in the world."

That comment made Steve blush, but he was glad the woman appreciated and looked for chivalry in a man. "Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled at him. "So anyways, what time do you all get up in the mornings? Just so I know who I'm disturbing and who I'm not. I'm usually up around 5."

Clint almost choked on his food. "Holy shit, what?! In the morning?!"

Haven laughed. "I usually go to the gym and then practice choreography for whatever class I'm doing."

"You'll probably be gone by the time any of us get up." Tony told her.

"I'm up around the same time," Steve said. "And I'll be in the gym too, so you can come in whenever you'd like."

"Perfect!" It took Haven a moment to realize she was more excited than she should have been.

Later that night Haven sat in her room –on her floor in Stark tower- after everyone had said goodnight, talking to her best friend over the phone. "Chance, you need to see this guy; honestly you'd faint on the fucking spot. He's so gorgeous, like I can't even explain the extent of his gorgeousness; you just have to see it. And I can't even send you a picture because it'd probably do him no justice."

Chance laughed at his crazy best friend. "Woah, slow down there bunny. Ok, on a scale of Dylan O'Brien to Henry Cavill, how hot is this guy?" Chance and Haven were alike on so many levels, especially in their taste in guys. Both thought Dylan O'Brien was cute, but Henry Cavill was drop dead gorgeous to them. Along with Henry were Matt Bomer and Orlando Bloom, who they were obsessed with.

"He exceeds Henry Cavill, I'm telling you; clear blue sexy as hell eyes, blonde hair, flawless skin, muscular everything, perfect jaw, good teeth, broad shoulders and a narrow waist, and a voice the equivalent to baby making music."

Chance burst out laughing at Haven's obsessive description. "You've known this guy for not even a day and you've got his whole description down pat. If he's as sexual as you make him sound I need to meet this guy. Be careful though, men that hot aren't always the safest to be around, especially alone while everyone in the gigantic tower you're living in is asleep."

"My dad said you're _almost_ as respectable as he is. And you're chivalrous as hell, could you imagine him?"

"Damn, where'd they find this guy?" He laughed.

"In the ocean." Haven muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! I have to go to bed now, gotta be up early to go to the gym and all, so I'll call you tomorrow sometime and tell you every detail about how I embarrass myself in front of mister sex on legs tomorrow."

Chance laughed at her. "Alright, goodnight bunny."

"Night Chance." Haven smiled and hung up, putting her phone on the charger and lying down in her bed. For the next few minutes she wondered whether she should even go to the gym tomorrow. Hopefully she wasn't intruding on Steve's personal time or anything, she'd feel horrible. Maybe it was better she didn't go at all. But what if he takes it as an insult that she didn't go? It took a good hour for her to make up her mind. She decided that she'd go to the gym and make sure Steve didn't mind, and only stay for about half an hour so he'd be able to have time for himself. It seemed like a good enough plan.

"Jarvis what floor is Steve on?" Haven asked as she stood in front of the floor buttons in the elevator.

"64, right under yours Ms. Stark." She thanked Jarvis and pressed the number 64. As the elevator moved, Haven could feel her nerves starting to kick in. It wasn't until the elevator doors opened that she felt like she was about to collapse.

Tony's daughter had never been this affected by a guy before. Then again, no guy had ever been as charming as Steve, and she'd only talked to the guy for a couple hours at dinner. How is it that he was able to come off so…perfect?

_This is so pathetic._ Haven told herself. _You barely know him, get ahold of yourself._

And she did.

Until she walked in on Steve punching away on a punching bag with his back to her.

_Mother of God._ Haven internally sighed. It took a couple of seconds for her to come out of her daze…and the punching bag flying across the room sort of helped also. Steve seemed to feel her presence and turned around.

"Hey, I didn't hear anyone come in."

"Oh." Haven replied stupidly. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. "Sorry, I can come back later if you'd prefer."

"It's fine." Steve looked down at her attire – a tank top and yoga shorts – and blushed a little bit. "You can come any time you want, it doesn't bother me."

Haven smiled at the man shyly and hopped on the treadmill. There was an awkward silence for about 10 minutes, and the young girl couldn't stand it any longer. "So how do you like living in Stark tower?"

Steve shrugged. "It's ok. Sometimes I miss having my own place, I feel like I'm being watched by that computer thing-"

Have giggled. "Jarvis."

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah Jarvis. But I figured, it was either Jarvis or S.H.I.E.L.D., and that wasn't a hard choice."

"Are all of you guys close, you know since you save the world and everything together."

"Somewhat." Finally he stopped punching the punching bag and sat down on a bench. "Some of us are closer than others. Tony and Bruce have a lot in common, so they spend a lot of time together, Natasha and Clint work together and are secretly in love with each other so they're together most of the time, and I hang out with Thor, since he's not very accustomed to this way of life like me, but he's not always here."

Haven stepped off the treadmill and stood across from Steve. "Well if my dad is gonna be spending a lot of time with Bruce then I need someone to hang out with. And since we're both in the same boat here, I say we become best friends. In fact, I've decided we just became best friends."

The captain laughed and shook his head. "If you insist ma'am."

"No using any formalities, we're best friends now!" The brunette sat beside him and started to retie her sneakers. "Since we're best friends we need really awesome code words and nick names for each other."

Thankfully, Steve knew a thing or two about best friends. He and Bucky used to do the same things Haven was talking about. "I'm gonna call you cupcake, because you're small and sweet." That made her laugh.

"Ok fine. I'm gonna call you muffin, because you're big and…good."

Steve chuckled at how ridiculous their nicknames seemed. But he loved them none the less. "All righty then cupcake. Hey what are you doing this morning, after you leave here?"

"I was gonna start working on choreography, but I can do that tonight. Why, what'd you have in mind?"

"That was the best French toast I've ever had!" Haven exclaimed as she and Steve walked into the top floor of Stark tower.

"I told you! The place has been open since I was a kid; I used to go there all the time."

"Well it's amazing, we should go there _at least _once a week."

Steve liked the thought of that. "We should."

"Hey!" Tony Stark came out of absolutely nowhere. "Where have you been baby girl, I was hoping we could go out to breakfast together, you know, catch up and stuff."

"Oh dad! Uh, Steve and I already went to breakfast…" Haven explained.

"Oh." Her father mumbled. "Well I guess we can do lunch or something tomorrow."

Tony's daughter could tell he was disappointed. "I was feeling a Lord of the Rings marathon though."

Tony's face lit up. "I'll go get the movies!" And with that, he ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

As soon as he was gone, Haven turned back to Steve and smiled apologetically. "Can I take a rain check on lunch and the movie?"

Steve just smiled understandingly. "Don't worry about it," He insisted, although he was slightly sad they weren't able to hang out longer. She made him feel normal, and that's all he'd wanted to feel for a long time. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She agreed. Before he could say another world, Haven wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pecked his cheek. "See you at dinner muffin!"

"See you cupcake." Steve replied too late, holding his cheek, with his face as red as could be.


End file.
